Opening new doors
by doc boy
Summary: Based on the fifth book. After nearly losing her life in the battle against the death eaters, Hermione is badly injured and it's up to Harry to save her life while gaining some new insights about her along the way...


Opening new doors

I do not own Harry Potter

The last thing she recalled was being hit straight in the chest with a silent curse which sent a purple flame through her chest, rendering her unconscious and severely hurt. Harry ducked beneath the curses that were flying everywhere and dragged her to cover. He cupped her cheeks with his hands as he tried to wake her up.

"Hermione? Are you alright? Can you hear me? Hermione!" he called out but she remained silent. Harry could feel the rage curl up to a boil inside him. He searched the room for the man who injured his best friend. When he found him he aimed his wand.

"Crusio!" he yelled and the man's muscles began to spasm as if he were having a seizure. When Harry relived him he lay on the ground breathing heavily and Harry stood above him and pointed his wand at him with rage.

"What have you done to Hermione?" he asked sharply.

"What do you care? The filthy mud blood bloody deserved i…" he was cut off by Harry curse again.

"I'm not gonna ask you again you bastard. What curse did you use on her?"

"I'll never talk." Sneered the man. Harry pointed his wand at the man's chest and was about to say the word when he saw someone point a wand at him. Acting on instinct, Harry's arm jerked forward and he fired.

"Stupefy!" he yelled and hit his target head on striking Bellatrix in the chest killing her on the spot. Returning his wand to the man he feared killed his best friend, Harry asked again.

"One more time, what have you done to Hermione?"

"Go to hell you filthy half bloo…"

"Avada Kedabra!" yelled the teenager and silenced the man for good. The next thing he knew a death eater head-butted him and the two men began to exchange punches and kicks. As the fight ensued, more death eaters have been either killed or neutralized. The last one to die was Lucius Malfoy and with that the place went silent. Harry was panting heavily as he lowered his wand.

"Alright, who's not dead? Sound off."

Everyone confirmed their well-being except for Hermione. He rushed to her aid with the rest of them. She was awfully pale and she trouble breathing. Harry summoned a magical stretcher and carried her outside of the ministry in a hurry. Once outside, they got on the Thestrals and raced back to Hogwarts, to give Hermione, her much needed medical attention. The clock was ticking and time was running out…

Once they arrived at the hospital wing Harry called Madam Pumpfry for help. He placed his wounded friend one of the beds and placed his hand on her cheek. Her face was cold and she had a really cold sweat.

"Hang in there Hermione. You're gonna be okay." He said as the nurse pulled the curtains around her to inspect the damage. After a while his friends left and Harry stayed in the hospital wing to be with his friend as the nurse tended to her injuries. He found himself sleeping by one of the chairs that night. After treating Hermione, Madam Pumpfry placed a blanket over him and shut the lights. It was only the next afternoon that Hermione woke up. The first thing she noticed was the pain. She placed a hand on her hurting chest and struggled to breathe and let out a choked cough. She looked around her. She seemed to be lying in bed in the hospital wing at Hogwarts and someone pulled the curtains around her. Then she felt an extra weight on her mattress. She looked to her side, and saw her old friend Harry sleeping with his head on her bed. He clearly looked exhausted and was badly bruised from the fight last night. She smiled softly at him and caressed his cheek with her finger. He snorted and looked up. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Hermione! How do you feel?"

"I've been better. What happened?"

"You took a curse from a death eater last night and you were knocked out. A big fight ensued after that and we took out the rest of the death eaters."

"You killed them?" she asked sharply. Harry took a deep breath sharply and exhaled. He nodded. Sensing his anguish, Hermione placed a comforting hand on his.

"Maybe it's for the best."

"How is it for the best? I don't like killing people. I even tortured and killed the guy who cursed you because I was afraid you were dead!" said Harry angry at himself. Hermione smiled softly at him.

"Harry, I'm touched by how much you care but there's nothing you can do about it now. Whatever you did, you did out love and I appreciate that." She reassured him and he smiled with a small blush on his face. He looked away slightly.

"Yeah… about that…" he trailed off and she listened.

"Hermione, there's something I have to tell you…" he began and took a deep breath.

"Hermione, you've been my best friend since we've met, and you've always had my back. After a while I started developed feelings for you and I mean more than just a friend. Seeing you almost die last night made me sure of how I feel about you. What I'm trying to say is… I love you…" he finished rather bashfully. She gave him a warm smile.

"I love you too, Harry." She said.

"Very much." and they both smiled. Harry brought Hermione into a warm yet gentle hug as to not upset her injuries. Then they separated and gazed into each other's eyes as their faces slowly moved forward. Harry could feel his cheeks heat up as he kissed her for the first time. Her lips were so soft, it felt he was kissing a rose and so sweet, it felt like a slice of heaven. He could feel fireworks going off in his mouth as he got goosebumps. He placed his arms around Hermione's neck as she placed hers around his waist. Once parted, Harry gazed into her eyes again. He opened his mouth to speak.

"So, feeling any better?"

Hermione chuckled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Never better." She said as they ate some chocolate frogs given to them by their friends to replenish their much needed energy and to make an already sweet moment, much sweeter.

The end.

Well that's it. Sorry if it seemed a little out of character. It's been a while since I wrote about these characters or read the books but I did some research. Anyway I hope you like it and if you would leave a review below I'd greatly appreciate it.

Peace out…


End file.
